


Matt will be happy

by Ясмия (wednesday_ukiru)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday_ukiru/pseuds/%D0%AF%D1%81%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: Почему бы не сделать Мэтта счастливым?
Relationships: Stephen Gevanni | Stephen Loud/Matt | Mail Jeevas





	Matt will be happy

У Мэтта растрепанные красные волосы. У Мэтта на шее водолазные очки. Мэтт просыпается под «I want to break free». Он заваривает кофе, зевая и щурясь на солнце, пробивающееся через жалюзи. Он пьет на обед газировку, отдающую вишней, и сладко облизывает губы. Выходит на улицу под вечер, курит, стоя на крыльце, а потом шатается по городу, разглядывая огни в окнах и перебегая дороги в неположенных местах. Он поет в три часа ночи «The Final Countdown», зная, что соседи вот-вот вызовут копов, и только завывая громче. Петь он не умеет, но кого ебет? думает он. Он скользит вниз по перилам, с улюлюканьем съезжает вниз под крики какой-то бабки, размахивающей клюкой. Он устраивает марафоны фильмов с Мелло и разгадывает вместе с ним тайну пропавшего соседа. Ругается с ним из-за сигарет и сломанного джойстика, а потом извиняется, глядя в пол, но искренне надеясь на прощение – потому что хоть тут и виноват Кель, без него совсем отвратно.   
У Мэтта нет друзей, кроме того же Мелло. Он не сходится с людьми, и узнать об этом легче легкого. На улице он шарахается от любого, спрашивающего у него что-то, не важно, время, дорогу, или не он ли играл в том порно. Мэтт не работает, и точно не снимается в порно, от него на километр разит куревом, и жвачка не помогает. Он любит раскачиваться на качелях до самых небес, так, чтобы голова шла кругом. Мэтт любит рассказывать страшные сказки незнакомцам в онлайн-чатах, запихивая в себя кексы с сахарной пудрой – творение той самой бабки с клюкой, от которой он отогнал собак поздно вечером. У Мэтта ярко-красные губы, шальные глаза. Мэтт в детстве постоянно ел леденцы, и однажды порезал нижнюю губу до крови. Он звонко смеется над Мелло, когда тот по пьяни наворачивается сначала задом в лужу, а потом лбом об забор, и краснеет почти до полного слияния с цветом своих волос, когда тот замечает, что в постели он, наверное, стонет так же звонко. Мэтт влюбляется в выдуманных персонажей в детстве, а потом понимает, что Мелло рядом – намного привлекательнее. И, конечно, страдать по кому-то, кто так близко, куда приятнее, чем по тому, кого вообще не существует. Только Мелло лишь хлопает его по плечу, смеется ему в лицо, пьет с ним и отказывается воспринимать все знаки внимания, что Мэтт ему оказывает. Ну и ладно, решает Мэтт, тихонько плача в подушку. Кого ебет, что я его люблю. Никого, правильно. Вот и сиди смирно, дурачок. Не рыпайся, не порть ему жизнь.   
А потом приходит Стефан – сероволосый, с возмущением спрашивающий, как его желудок еще не атрофировался при таком питании. Стефан, который тащит его в торговый центр гулять, который приходит к нему в собачий холод и который снова заставляет его смеяться, громко и не стесняясь. Который целует его, шепча, что кто-то явно перебарщивает с вишней в своем рационе, который спустя какое-то время роняет его на кровать, и, да, Мелло был прав, стоны звонкие и соседи, наверное, сожалеют, что ругались на «Final Countdown», потому что это будет похуже для их ушей и психики. А утром Стефан пьет с ним кофе, целует снова и с усмешкой гладит засосы на шее.   
Они встречаются почти месяц, перед тем как Стефан тащит его в свою контору, чтобы официально устроить его помощником детектива, а потом перетащить свои вещи к нему в квартиру. Они живут вместе, и соседи просто воют, а Мэтт на их жалобы только пожимает плечами и затем устраивает концерт уже на пару с Джованни. Тот поет не многим лучше, чем он, так что полицию снова вызывают, и им приходится бежать через окно. Раньше Мэтт делал это один, и всегда только тихонько хихикал, а сейчас, со Стефаном, он смеется в голос.   
Они обходят за одну ночь всего пару районов, сидят на лавочках у вокзалов, выкуривают одну последнюю сигарету на двоих, прыгают через лужи и целуются в темных переулках, прижимаясь к стенам. Залезают на какую-то стройку, с хохотом бегают от охранников и в итоге пьют с ними чай. Залезают в ночную маршрутку, когда устают ноги, и спят половину пути, даже не зная, куда едут. Просыпаются, и потом остаток ночи шатаются в потемках по незнакомому району, и тратят остаток денег на пачку дерьмовых сигарет и бутылку газированной воды из круглосуточного киоска. Рассвет они встречают сидя на одеяле рядом с улыбчивым бородатым бомжом, которого зовут Стив. В качестве завтрака он предлагает им водку, и виновато бурчит: «Только вот закуски нет». Солнце медленно перекрашивает небо из темно-синего в розовый, и Мэтт аккуратно отпивает глоток, чтобы не обижать мужчину, а вот Джованни бухает так, будто умирает от жажды в пустыне. Мэтт смеется, пихая его локтем в бок. «Оставь Стиву, алкоголик мой». Стефан смеется тоже, они все смеются, вдыхая пока еще не пахнущий бензином и выхлопными газами воздух, и Мэтт чувствует себя так, будто у него в легких выросли цветы. Конечно, дышать они мешают, но это чертовски прекрасно.


End file.
